


with you; with me

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 31





	with you; with me

relationships require time and effort. same old, same old, always has been since the beginning of time.

“wakatoshi, go along and play!”

you stare at the blank faced boy, who clutches a volleyball in his hands. it almost seems too big for someone of his size. dressed in respectable shorts and a polo shirt, you wonder why someone like him is here at the communal playground. 

“do you want to play with me?” he asks, still staring at you.

you don’t think. you nod your head, clutching his hand and tugging him towards an empty spot near the trees. that day, you play with ushijima till your forearms are red and his polo tee is caked with dirt.

.｡.:*♡ 

“ushijima, why don’t you ask them?”

you try to ignore the fact that you can blatantly hear tendou talking to his friend. instead, you roll your mechanical pencil between your fingers and pretend to be engrossed in figuring out the second derivative of your equation. 

ushijima taps your shoulder.

“do you want to study with us?” he asks, staring at you.

you give it a moment’s consideration. you’ve never been one to reject ushijima, though, so you’re not even surprised at yourself for nodding your head. he tilts his head towards an empty and larger table. you gather up your books, and scurry over.

.｡.:*♡

‘good evening. are you free for drinks after work today?’

your phone screen lights up with ushijima’s message. it’s about five pm, and you’re off of work in an hour or two. it’s not like you have anything else to do, so you pick up your phone and reply with a cute sticker. ushijima replies with a thumbs up emoji.

you meet up with him at a fancy bar later on. he sits by the counter, alone, sipping his drink. ushijima gives you a small smile when you clamber onto the bar stool next to you, silently sliding the menu across the marble countertop. you order the same drink as him.

.｡.:*♡

“do you want to go for a walk, love?” 

you glance at the clock. it’s around eight in the morning, a perfect time to take a stroll in autumn. you nod your head, quietly getting ready as you plan breakfast after your walk. ah, it’s time to get some toilet paper, too.

ushijima hooks the leash onto your dog’s collar. it’s an old shikoku ken, adopted with a quiet demeanour. he waits by the door as you hobble over. ushijma arranges your scarf before taking your wrinkled hand in his and you two walk down the same route.

you pass by the playground where you first met, and the small flower shop where ushijima bought you your first bouquet of roses. the vending machine where he always gets a can of milk coffee for you and pocari sweat for himself still stands, abielt battered and the lights flicker on the coldest nights.

you sit by a bench for a short rest. his hand holds yours, and you lean your head against his shoulder, closing your eyes for a minute.

relationships require time and effort. same old, same old, always has been since the beginning of yours.


End file.
